


The Good Dinosaur

by ladysparkles



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysparkles/pseuds/ladysparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles LOVES Dinosaurs. Everyone else is a little tired of hearing about it, but they're willing to humor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/gifts).



> Fill for the prompt "DINOSAURS."

As a child, Charles loved dinosaurs. Of course, what kid didn’t? But unlike most children, Charles never really got over that love. In school, Charles began to love his science classes and immediately seeing the connection to his favorite toys and pictures from growing up. Dinosaurs were such an interesting insight into genetics and evolution. The way that they developed to their surroundings and evolved from the same beginnings as humans yet became towering beasts amazed Charles. He wished there was more than just dinosaur bones in existence, he wished that he could study their genes more and learn more about how they evolved. After Charles learned just how vast the existence of mutants were in the world, he also wondered if mutants had anything in common with dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were wiped out by radiation, and mutants born from it. Perhaps there was a connection. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Despite his attempts at finding a scientific connection, Charles really did still like dinosaurs just because of how cool they were.

Growing up, Charles had tried to explain his thoughts several times to Raven. She refused to entertain his theories.

“Charles, if I was convinced that I had some biological connection to Barbie dolls you would think I was being silly.” Raven pointed out. “How is this any different?”

“Because dinosaurs are real, Raven.” Charles argued. “Your dolls really are just toys.”

“It’s still just you trying to justify a silly obsession.” Raven said.

“It’s not silly.”

“No, it’s not.” Raven agreed. “You can like dinosaurs as much as you’d like. You don’t have to connect it to mutations for it to be a valid interest.”

“Thanks Raven.” Charles said. “That’s sort of nice of you to say.”

Raven nodded and walked away. “Nerd.” She yelled out, laughing.

During one of Charles and Erik’s chess games, Charles tried to bring up his theory to Erik. Erik listened to Charles respectfully, but he couldn’t mask the look of doubt in his face nor the screaming doubt in his mind.

“You might not believe me.” Charles said. “But I’ve looked into his for a long time, and I’m sure it must be possible.”

Erik knew nothing of dinosaurs beyond the very obvious. He wasn’t playing with a lot of toys or science books as a kid. But he tried to understand what Charles was saying.

“So if we could possibly have some relation to the dinosaurs, then do you think that means that we might have some of their powers as well?” Erik asked, excited about the possibility.

“Um, I don’t actually know how likely that is to be the case right now. Since the dinosaur DNA really did die with them, It might be many years until we evolve to that point, but I think it could definitely be possible over many years. After all, dinosaurs were around for millions of years while they evolved into what we know about. Maybe in millions of years, the descendants of you or I have giant wings and horns.”

“And breathe fire?”

“No, those are dragons.” Charles corrected. “But yes, of course mutants could breathe fire.”

“I like it.” Erik said.

“So you believe me that it’s possible?” Charles asked.

“Well, I don’t know much about science like that.” Erik pointed out. “But I like the idea.”

That was good enough for Charles.

 

Hank was by far the most fun to talk about his theories with. Even though Hank wasn’t willing to accept them as enthusiastically as Erik was, he did find the concept interesting.

“Professor, I think you have a good point.” Hank said when Charles finished his pitch. “Especially as far as radiation is involved. Nobody ever would have thought to look into it because nobody really knows about mutants yet. There could be a lot of paleontological research going to waste.”

“Can we start looking into it?” Charles pleaded.

“How? We don’t have the access to the samples or data and we wouldn’t just be able to ask for it without revealing that it’s because we want to compare them to mutants.”

“That’s probably a bad idea. People could get the wrong idea if we tell them dinosaurs and mutants are connected and think that mutants are dinosaurs right now.”

“Bad idea.” Hank affirmed.

“I could always…” Charles pointed to his head.

“You really want to abuse your powers over this?”

“No.” Charles conceded. “Of course not, you’re right. This is silly.”

“I’ll keep an eye out though,” Hank said. “If I see anything that lines up with some of the mutant research I’ve done, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks, Hank. I knew I could count on you.” Charles said.

 

Over the next months, Hank put Charles’ dinosaur theory out of his mind and even Charles let go of it too. Running the school became a much higher priority and despite the occasional mention of a dinosaur or two when Charles was teaching, he stopped bothering everybody else with his ideas as well and nobody ever mentioned it.

Hank was in his lab working when Raven came in, grabbed him without a word and dragged him to the kitchen. Erik, Alex, and Sean were already there.

“What are you up to, Raven?” Erik asked.

“Do you know what’s coming up in two weeks?” Raven asked.

Nobody answered.

“The school will be six months old and I think that’s special.” Raven said.

“So we’re going to have a party?” Sean asked.

“No, not special for us.” Raven corrected. “Special for Charles, since this has been all of his work.”

“So what do you want to do?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know.” Raven admitted. “I was hoping somebody might have an idea.”

“Is there anything he really likes, besides teaching?” Hank asked.

Everyone was quiet while they thought for a minute, then at the same time everyone said “Dinosaurs!”

Raven grinned “Perfect.” She had an idea.

 

“Charles! Charles!” Hank came running into Charles’ study.

“What’s going on, Hank?” Charles asked, concerned.

“You have to come out and help.” Hank said. He grabbed Charles’s hand and dragged him along with him. As they neared the front door they heard what sounded like a loud roar.

“What on earth was that?” Charles asked.

Hank didn’t answer, just forced Charles out the door. Charles found himself face to face with a giant tyrannosaurus rex.

“Oh my!” Charles could barely get words out. “How is this possible?” He was so excited and stunned he didn’t know what to do. At last he managed to get a grip long enough to note the rex’s yellow eyes. “Oh, hello, Raven.”

_Raven_ roared back at Charles in response.

“This was very sweet of you to do.” Charles said. “Thank you.” He hugged Raven and then walked around to get a better look. He had no idea Raven was even capable of doing this, it was amazing.

“One more thing.” Erik said, speaking up. “Since Raven can’t be in this form forever, this is something that you can have a little more permanently.” He placed a heavy object, wrapped in tissue paper in Charles’ hands.

Charles tore through the wrapping to reveal an intricate metal sculpture of the same dinosaur that Raven was.

“Thank you.” Charles said to Erik. “This is so nice.” He turned to everyone who was watching him excitedly. “Thank you, everyone. You are the best people I can imagine.”

 


End file.
